Love Song
by Sashenka
Summary: Both Gwen and Jack are struggling to cope with her engagement. But what will this lead them to do' A series of oneshots for Jack and Gwen pairing. One chapter for each episode in Season 2. M rating for possible situations that may happen later.
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang: Or not

Okay, well this series of one-shots explore the various fluffy scenes in which Gwen and Jack almost kiss, but don't quite manage it. I've started with the first episode of the second season, and will write a chapter for each episode.

Hope you like it!!

* * *

Was it just me who thought the scene where Jack finds out Gwen's engaged was very cute and fluffy? Seen as nearly everything on here is Jack and Ianto I thought I'd give Gwen a turn.

Hope you like it!

Sash

xxx

* * *

Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang – or not.

John Hart, such a mysterious and untrustworthy character. Why Jack had even let him into TORCHWOOD was a mystery to her. Police Constable Gwen Cooper, not that she was a copper anymore but she was still suspicious of everyone.  
Frowning she looked up from her desk. The said man was currently talking to her commander. Captain Jack Harkness. _'He's as much of a mystery' _she thought to herself. Jack had just reappeared from pulling a vanishing act. No-one had any idea where he had been and he wasn't answering any of the questions the team threw at him.  
Maybe if she asked him really nicely then he might tell her. A blush appeared in her cheeks as she thought about that. Rhys and she were engaged now; she couldn't be having thoughts like that about_ anyone_. Especially not her oh so, charming, wonderful and witty boss."Ianto, take our Guest down to the conference room. Tosh wants us down there"

"Oh no, not another blood slideshow" Owen grumbled loudly. Ianto glared at him as he passed the man's desk. "She can rattle on; even you have to admit that"

"At least what she says is useful" Ianto replied with an innocent smile.

Owen's retort was drowned out as John laughed loudly. "Well well, your team don't play very nice do they?"

"Shut up" Jack snapped.

"A bit touchy are we?" John grinned. "Maybe you need a bit of rough and tumble to loosen up those tight muscles of yours hmm?"

"If I did I wouldn't be coming to you" Jack crossed his arms. "Ianto, escort him down. Owen get moving yourself"

"Oooh pretty boy has a job to do? I bet you're well impressed" John smirked at the archivist who had just taken a hold of his arm. It was clear Ianto wasn't very impressed by the man he was holding, and by the way Ianto pulled on John's arm it was also clear he wanted to give him a good smack.

"Come on" Ianto headed towards a doorway that led further down. "Get moving"

John threw one last amused look over his shoulder at Jack before he left with Ianto. Jack pulled off his coat and threw it unceremoniously onto his desk. Owen began muttering something venomously to himself, as he threw off his own lab coat and jogged to the door to catch up with Ianto.

"Gwen are you coming?" Jack asked.

"Sure" she stood. "What's this slideshow about?"

"Toshiko's finally found the canisters" Jack said. Moving out of the main part of the hub they descended down some stairs and into a long corridor. It appeared he was just following the way Owen had disappeared. After the damage opening the rift had done to the hub, they had moved things about. The Conference room was now a floor below where it had been before. The cells were the floor below that. Jacks office had been made bigger as well. Thinking about it, they probably expanded to keep their minds off worrying about him.

"If there are any canisters" she said stiffly.

"There is" he said in a sure voice. "We just need to find them"

"He's a compulsive liar why is he in the building?" she asked. It was true, John was a liar. It was so obvious, why couldn't Jack see that? Was it something to do with their history together?

"There's a tiny 1 chance that he's breaking the habit of a lifetime and actually telling the truth. Which means this city is in danger" he pointed out seriously.

"What did he mean by a time-agent? You've never mentioned it."

Jack stopped and looked at her. "That was in the past"

"Ah okay. Here we go again" she laughed a little, but it lacked all humour. "You know everything about me Jack. Why do you keep shutting me out?"

"Here and now that's what's important. The work we do the person I am now. That's what I'm proud of"

"Then why did you desert us?" she asked heatedly. Looking at the floor she quelled her anger. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she started shouting. Looking back up at him, she bit her lip. "Where did you go? No, No. Come on where did you go. Tell me. Talk to me"

Noting that Jack was looking around, to check if they were alone, she stood straighter. Finally she was about to get some answers.

"I have died so many times. Been dragged back into life, like being hauled over broken glass" he stopped and sighed softly. "I saw the end of the world"

"How?"

"It doesn't matter now. But after it was all over, I knew I belong here. What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you" he smiled.

Jack's hand was travelling down her bare arm. Sending shiver of pleasure sweeping through her body. Without warning her heart began to beat faster, pounding a wild rhythm onto her chest. God she had forgotten what it felt like when he touched her. So pleasurable so warm so totally-

"What's this?"

Gwen instantly snapped back to reality. Jack was holding her right hand in front of her face. "That's an…that's an engagement ring that is"

"You're getting married?" he asked in shock.

"Yes. Rhys asked. When you were away" pulling her hand away she took a step back. God she needed the space, being so close to Jack was killing her. Not for the first time she suddenly regretted her decision to marry the adorable man she lived with.

"Wow. Gwen Cooper getting married. Did you say yes?" his voice still sounded shocked. As though he didn't quite believe it. Of course she said yes, otherwise there wouldn't be a ring on her finger, and didn't she just say she was?

"Well no-one else will have me" she shrugged a little.

They were just making conversation now. Trying to avoid the real question that was running through both their minds. _'Why didn't I wait for him?'_ she asked herself.

"I would have" he said.

Gwen's mouth fell open and she stared at him in shock. There had always been chemistry between them. Always. Eventually she just figured he would never look at her that way, especially after what happened with Owen. Everyone who works at TORCHWOOD knew what had happened. Looking at the floor she searched frantically for anything to say to him. The words wouldn't come. Well, not the right words anyway.

"Jack" she eventually said.

"All I wanted was to come back to you" he put his hand on the side of her face. "You…you are so beautiful. So, wonderful. I couldn't leave you"

"Jack" she said again. It was supposed to come out as a warning. But the breathiness and the emotion her voice held definitely wasn't planned.

Leaning forward he kissed her gently. The tenderness of the kiss made her sway forward as he pulled away, trying to prolong the kiss a little longer. Opening her eyes she saw him smiling at her. Not his wide, open and charming smile. But a warm and loving smile she had never seen him use before.

"I missed you" she said softly.

Suddenly she was against the wall. Jacks lips were pressed against hers. Kissing her with such a furious yet loving passion that it took her breath away. In a single swift motion he had hoisted her up the wall a little. On there own accord her legs twined around his body and her hands raked through his hair. Earning a soft groan in reply.  
Gwen's mind was screaming in protest. Shouting at her to stop and that this was wrong because she was engaged to Rhys. But her body was screaming for him to continue. Her kiss swollen lips were hungrily seeking his; she was giving into the passion she had held at bay so long.  
Jack wasn't helping matters either, without obvious restraint he was clinging to her jean clad thighs, and letting his hand trail up over her hip and the dip of her waist. Strong yet soft fingers whispered over her chest, up to her neck.  
Breaking free she gasped for air as he trailed hot burning kisses down her throat and to her shoulder. It felt so right. This was Jack, her employer. The object of many a night-time fantasy. Everything was spinning around her. Moving at a ferocious pace. Well aware the she was breathing heavily she dropped her head back against the wall as he continued planting kisses on her neck.  
All of her body began to tingle with delight. A familiar warm feeling began to build up inside of her. God-damn it! She was so turned on by this she was about to loose control. Their lips collided again and the world began to spin faster and faster. The feeling inside was building at a phenomenal rate.  
Growling she pushed him away with an almighty shove.  
The cold air rushed between them.  
The world steadied and stilled and everything stopped.  
For several long minutes all she could hear were the sounds of their ragged breathing. Jack was looking at her with a bemused expression, his mouth kept opening as though he was going to say something, but he closed it again.

"Jack" she said finally. "I can't"  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm engaged Jack" she said seriously.  
"What to Rhys?" he asked with a hollow laugh. "You can't be serious"  
"I love him!"  
"No you don't" he shook his head. "If you did then you wouldn't have kissed me back like that"  
"Maybe not" she acknowledged "but he's there for me. I know he's not going to disappear"  
"That's not fair" he scowled.  
"You left Jack" she said. "You deserted us and we heard nothing from you. For all we knew you were dead!"  
"I can't die!" he yelled.  
"What if you finally had? Hmm?" she asked. "What then?"  
"But I didn't" he stepped closer to her. Again his scent washed over her and she closed her eyes for a moment. "I came back, to you. Doesn't that matter to you at all?"  
"Of course it does" she made the space between them bigger. "But everything's changed now. I can't do this not now"  
"But you would have before?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
"Yes"

It was said without hesitation. Looking into his eyes she saw a flicker of pain and regret. Smiling once more he looked to the floor.

"And your happy?" he asked.  
"Yes"  
"down on one knee?" he asked after a momentary pause.  
"Well he tried to but then he had a twinge in his back and had to lie on the settee that's when he popped the question" the corner of her moult titled up slightly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.  
"Good for you" he leaned forward once more and gave her a polite peck on the cheek. It was more shocking than his sudden ravagement and she gasped into his ear. Pulling back he looked at her sadly. Plastering a fake smile on his face he spoke again. "We should get back to work"  
"Ahum" she agreed.

Turning away he strode past her. Everything that had happened washed over her and she closed her eyes again. Savouring the memory. The door to the conference room slammed shut and she jumped in surprise.  
Looking at the ring on her finger she let out a faint sigh. When Rhys has initially asked her she had paused, it was Jack she had thought of, but remembering that he wasn't there she had automatically said yes. Now she _knew_ she shouldn't have. Slipping the ring off her finger she pushed it into her front pocket. Staring at her ring less finger she smiled.  
Much better.

* * *

**AN.**

I did write this at stupid o'clock in the morning so it is a little crappy. I will edit it at some point. I was just so scared I'd forget the idea that I had to write it. Plus I want to see if anyone will actually read them if I continue it.

If you liked it, please REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepers

**AN**

Okay, heres the second instalment. I'm a little behind with the episodes as you can see. But the third episode should be up in a couple of days.

Hope you like it :P

Sash.

**Sleepers **

* * *

_Jack sighed loudly and put his hands behind his head. Leaning back in his chair he looked at the screen with Beth on it. They would have to tell her what she really was. However, he wasn't any good at these things. Usually he just put everything in a careful, yet blunt manner. This kind of thing needed sympathy.  
__When Gwen had first joined TORCHWOOD he had given her the title of human resources. This fit her job description perfectly, but ever since he had kissed her, she refused to be in the same room as him, unless there was somebody else present.  
__Standing he pushed his chair back under the table. It wouldn't do, she would have to tell Beth, it was Gwen's job after all. _

"_Gwen with me"_

_"I have to-" she began. _

_"Now" he commanded. _

_The uneasy look on her face was not missed by the others around the table. Owen took a step towards them both but she shook her head before following out the door. Owen sat back down with a sour look on his face, true they were no longer sleeping together but it still stung when she snubbed him like that. _

_"What the hell was that?" Gwen asked heatedly. _

_"What was what?"_

_"Ordering me about like that" she snapped. _

_"In case you hadn't noticed we have a job to do" he told her seriously. "So get over it"_

_"Jack-" she frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing" he shook his head. This was neither the time or the place to get into their little snogging session. Like he said, they had a job to do. But if the opportunity arose to speak to her about it, then why shouldnt he? "Now I want you to tell her exactly what happened to her-"_

_"Why me?"_

_"Because she trusts you" he explained calmly. _

_"but you know all about these Sleepers" Gwen frowned. "I don't"_

_"That wasn't my only reason" he said softly, taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves. Why did she make his heart race by just standing next to him?_

_"Well then why else am I here?" she asked loudly. Anger tinting her usually docile tone. _

_Jack looked at her strangely, she wasn't supposed to have heard that. Stopping he crossed his arms in his usual stance. Regarding her silently for a moment he saw the confusion in her eyes, and the anger that was lining her face. Gwen was one of those people who didnt take being reprimanded in front of other people very well. By yelling at her he had sparked something in her. An anger that she didnt usualy show. 'Bloody women' he thought. _

_"I want to know why you've been avoiding me" he said simply. "Ever since we kissed you havent even looked at me. Everytime we're in the same room you run out as though you've forgotten an urgent appointment or something. You've been ignoring me"_

_"I haven't" she continued walking, avoiding his eyes._

_"Yes you have" _

_"No, I haven't"_

_"Yes you have"_

_"No I haven't" she shook her head. Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "Well maybe just a little bit"_

_Descending down some stairs they emerged into the area that led to the cells. It was cold and dark. Through the cell door they could hear Beth crying, then over that they heard the sudden cry of a weevil. Beth called out for someone and Gwen went to pull open the door. Gritting his teeth he slapped his hand on the door and slammed it shut. Gwen looked at him furiously but he simply smiled. _

_"Why are you scared to be in the same room as me"_

_"I'm not" she tugged at the door. _

_"Oh you are" he grinned. "What's the matter don't trust yourself?"_

_"Yes…no" she scowled darkly at him. Jack smiled warmly at her and she felt the scowl melt away into a smile that said everything. Jack was far too close, he was eyeing her with the same interest he had the other day. Closing her eyes she steadied her breathing. When she opened them she realised he had come closer, she could feel his breath on her face. _

_"Don't Jack" she begged. _

_"Why are you pushing me away like this Gwen?" he asked. "We both feel-"_

_"Yes" she answered instantly. "God yes, but I can't Jack"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Me and Rhys we're-" she began. Frowning as she tried to explain. Why couldnt he just understand that they couldnt be together? It would complicate everything, maybe if he had said this, done this, before then she probably would have. But now, everything was totally different. _

_"You and Rhys?" he repeated mockingly. "You don't love him Gwen"_

_"yes I do" she fidgeted as she said it. _

_"No you don't" he told her. "Maybe once…but not now. Not after everything we've been through together"_

_"Jack you're my boss for god's sake!" she stepped away from the door. Throwing her arms up in anger. _

_"So?" he shrugged. "That doesn't make any difference"_

_"Yes, it does!" she said angrily. _

_Making a scathing noise she turned away from him. Concentrating on the wall to try and get her anger under control, if she blew up at Jack then they would be arguing all day. A creaking noise echoed behind her and she span around. Jack had pulled open the door and he was waiting patiently. As their eyes met he gestured her through it. Clearly telling her to get back to work. Storming forwards she slammed the door shut again. Jack raised his brow and dug his hands into his pockets. _

_"No, it doesn't make any difference. What makes a difference is that I've made a commitment. If your not human enough to see that then tell me now Jack." _

_Jack remained silent and stared at her impassively. Stepping back from the door she shook her head again. There was one thing she couldn't understand, and that was why he was being so persistent. There had always been something between them, he had just never acted on it. God, her first day at work she had actually kissed him! Jack was bound to remember that, but then she also remembered what Toshiko had said. 'he'll shag anything as long as its gorgeous enough'  
Gwen didn't think of herself as goreous. Rhys always said she was, but she was like every other girl; sometimes she thought she was the ugliest woman in the world. On a good day she would call herself pretty, but she had never thought she was gorgeous. So why was Jack doing it if he wasnt playing around like he normally did?_

_"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "Why now?"_

_"Because I missed out on so much" he said passionately, stepping towards her. "While I was gone all I could think about was being back here"_

_"So why didn't you come back earlier? eh? why wont you tell us where you went?"_

_"I couldn't" he shook his head. "It's too long and complicated to explain. I came back as soon as I could. You have to believe that I came back for everyone here. I came back for you"_

_Shrugging his hand off her shoulder she opened the door again. Sighing heavily he followed her through into the room beyond. Catching her arm he pulled her towards her._

_"Gwen…I won't give up on this" he warned her. _

_"I know" she nodded. A small smile illuminated her features. "but right now…we have work to do" _

The room span suddenly as he sat abruptly up in his chair. It creaked loudly and echoed in his new office, seemingly too loud in his sleep clogged hearing. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he leaned against the desk and rubbed his face.  
What a day it had been. After saving the world yet again he had been stabbed by one of the sleeper's blades and almost blown up. Beth was turning out to be more hassle than he anticipated. As soon as he thought that he winced. Beth had been shot down by a firing squad mere hours ago. A firing squad that consisted of almost the entire TORCHWOOD team.  
Beth's broken blade lay on the desk in front of him, catching the light. Rubbing his eyes once more he let out a long breath and picked it up. Sleepers…they were so useful to their masters yet so difficult to locate. Using Beth's DNA he hoped Toshiko could write a computer programme to see if there were any more Sleepers out there. As soon as he located them all, the better the human race would be.  
Turning the blade over in his hands he considered the implications. Before any solid conclusion had begun to form footsteps approached. Setting it back down, he sat back and put his feet up on the desk. Gwen smiled a little as she entered. Obviously upset by the death of Beth.

"Do you think we stopped it?" she asked. The Sleepers had gathered so much Intel while they were here, it was a question all of the team had been too afraid to ask. For all they knew, the information gathered would be enough.

"Maybe. Maybe we just put it off for a while. I dunno." he shrugged a little. "we don't know anything"

"We know plenty" she said. "We know about the implant. We can disable their force-field, we know how they attack. We know that they can be killed. And when they think they have the element of surprise, we know they haven't, but until that day we just keep doing what we do"

"oh, them be fighting words they be Gwen" he said in a strong pirate accent.

Gwen smiled broadly and he laughed at her expression. Gwen laughed in response and gave him a loving and tender look. They stared at each other for an incomprensible minute, and he knew she wanted to say something to him. Something that should remain unsaid.

"So have you set a date yet?" he broke the silence with a sensible question.

"Oh, don't get me started" she rolled her eyes. "I've already had my mum have a go. 'What about the local church Gwen? Its ever so lovely'"

Wishing he had never said anything her took a deep breath. "Go home" he gestured to the door. Gwen smiled at him and nodded. "Keep doing what we do"

Gwen didn't have to ask what he meant. Those words he had said to her that very first day of work hung in the air. _'Do me a favour. Don't let the job consume you. For me' _Inclining her head in respect she bid him goodnight and turned away. Picking the blade back up he stared at it carefully, but he couldn't concentrate. Gwen's face kept swimming to the front of his mind.

"Jack" she said.

Shocked he dropped the blade. Gwen was standing half hidden in the shadows. Moving forward she put her palms on the table and leaned closer to him. After several long and tense moments, where she just bit her lip and said nothing, Jack finally asked her what was wrong.

"I have to do something" she said in an awkward tone.

"Oh?"

"We nearly died today Jack" she commented.

"Well…you did. I'm not so sure about me" he smiled. "and you just had to tell me that?"

"No" she stood. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Oh?" he said again. A slight smile on his face.

"about…well about earlier" she said emotionally. "About everything really. This thing between us Jack…"

"So there is a thing" Jack sat a little straighter. Gwen has actually admitted there was something between them, that was a start. If there was a start then he was certaing there would be an ending. "its not just me?"

"Its not just you" she smiled a little then. "But its not fair Jack, on either of us."

"So where does this leave us?" Jack asked. "What do we do now? Because I don't have any idea. I know a lot Gwen, too much. But situations like these…I have no idea what I'm doing"

"I don't know either" she replied honestly. "Goodnight Jack"

"Gwen!" Jack jumped up from his seat. Gwen didnt reply so he shot to the door, banging into the edge of his desk as he did so. The cog door rolled behind the office door and he pulled it open. Calling her name again she stopped and turned, already halfway out of the base. Slowing to a stop he gulped and stowed his hands away into his pockets.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I meant what I said earlier…I'm not giving up".

* * *

hoped you liked it,

Sorry if the flashback was a bit confusing. I really didnt know how else to write it.

Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3: To the Last Man

**AN**

Hello again! This is 'To the Last Man'. I had a bit of trouble with this because of the fact that Jack snog's Ianto grrrr

But I think it went alright.

Happy Reading.

Sash

Xx

* * *

**Chapter Three – To the Last Man**

Gwen let a loud sigh escape her lips. Toshiko didn't move, she just sat staring at the wall as though she had never seen it before. In her hands was the black Jacket she had bought Thomas a few days ago.  
Owen was sat in front of her, clutching a cup of coffee that Ianto had brought a few moments ago. Toshiko's own cup was left steaming and abandoned to one side. Looking at her Gwen felt her heart twist, usually Toshiko was the one who always remained in control. The Japanese woman was adept at hiding her emotions, she could handle anything…but this…she wasn't handling it at all.  
Moving forward into the boardroom she jerked her head at Owen. Understanding the signal he pushed back his chair and left the room. Sitting down in his vacant seat Gwen clasped her hands in front of her.

"Tosh" she said quietly. The woman didn't move. "Listen…I know you don't really want to talk to us but…I just wanted you to know that it's not your fault"

Toshiko finally moved. Lifting her head she glared straight at Gwen. "You don't know that"

"I do" Gwen smiled, reaching forward she clasped the older woman's hand. "It's not your fault, in the end the decision was his"

"But I forced him to make it!" Toshiko cried.

"No you didn't" Gwen shook her head. "NAME could easily have walked away but he didn't. Thomas did it to save all of us, to save you. Can't you see that?"

"I just keep wondering if I'd have done things differently in the past. We could have at least had some time together" Toshiko said quietly. "It all keeps going around in my head. What he said to me and what we did"

Gwen smiled sympathetically. "People in love do strange things Tosh"

"What do you mean?" Toshiko asked.

"It doesn't matter" Gwen shook her head. "What matters is that he loved you, and he wouldn't have done anything for you."

"I don't know" Toshiko shook her head. "At least…at least he remembered me. In the end"

"How could he forget you?" Gwen asked smiling. "He won't ever forget you Tosh; he won't forget the time you two had."

"You don't understand" Toshiko replied. "Tom is shot for cowardice. Two weeks after he leaves the hospital. He was only shell shocked but they shoot him anyway"

Tears were running fast and thick down her face. Looking at the table she let go of Gwen's hands and clutched the material again. The grip was brutal and strong, as though she didn't want to let it go.  
Gwen sighed again; she didn't know that, none of them did. If it was her, she wouldn't be able to send him through, knowing that he was going to die. Toshiko had made an extremely brave and difficult choice.

"How do you know this?" Gwen asked.

"Jack told me"

"Jack's been wrong before" Gwen smiled. "Go home Tosh. Get some rest. Everything's going to be fine. Thomas chose to leave and I know that hurts sweetheart but you've got to accept it. He wouldn't have wanted you to be upset like this"

"I know" Toshiko sighed. "But I just wish things had gone different. I wish I'd have acted differently"

"How?" Gwen asked. "There's no way you could have known what was going to happen"

"I don't know" Toshiko sniffed. "I should have listened to what my heart was telling me. Rather than get so committed to my work and to everything else. Its funny isn't it, what we ignore. But I guess that's TORCHWOOD, that's the price of working here. Doing what we do"

"I don't think its just TORCHWOOD Tosh" Gwen said softly. Speaking of something else.

"Goodnight Gwen" Toshiko got to her feet. "And thanks"

Gwen nodded. Smiling a little Toshiko picked up the jacket and departed. A strange air of depression hung in the boardroom. As though it had soaked up Toshiko's emotions and was still relaying them back even though she had left.

Sitting back in her seat she thought about what Toshiko had said. _'I should have listened to what my heart was telling me'_. That more than anything else struck Gwen. Were she and Jack that different? Both feeling something but unable to act upon it.  
As soon as she said it she knew it wasn't true. They weren't the same as Toshiko and Thomas at all. They were completely different. Sure there was always that possibility that Jack was going to disappear, but at least he'd be able to come back if he did. Tom was lost to Toshiko now; they wouldn't be able to see each other again.  
Besides, if she really wanted to be with Jack then she could. It was possible for them to be actually happy together. Even Gwen could see that. The trouble was that she was already taken. In the cliff notes version of things Rhys had got there first. Jack had been too slow and now he was paying, but so was she.  
Totally different.

"You look deep in thought"

Gwen jumped visibly and then mentally slapped herself. It was only Jack; he smirked at her as he wandered into the room. Picking up some papers he idly flipped through them before taking a seat.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing" Gwen said. "I'm just worried about Tosh; she's really distraught about this. Maybe we shouldn't have asked her to do it after all"

"There was nothing else we could have done" Jack sat forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Historically this has already happened. The TORCHWOOD in the past knew that she would help him to go through. If we changed what has already happened then the consequences would be disastrous"

"I know, I know. It would rip a whole in the fabric of reality or something"

"More like something" Jack smiled.

"Listen-"they both said at the same time. Grinning foolishly they looked down at the table.

"I'd better go" she stood. "Rhys will be wondering where I am"

"Good old Rhys" Jack said tartly.

"Jack-"

"I can't help it" he stood. "After what's happened today with Tosh and Thomas, I can't stop thinking about you"

"Jack" she pleaded as he moved closer to her. "Please don't"

"Gwen" he said softly. Tracing the line of her jaw with his hand he smiled. "Stay. Just for a little while, stay"

"Okay" she nodded. "I'll stay but just for a while"

Jack smiled. Resting his head against hers he took a deep breath. Gwen wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her as she raised herself up onto the balls of her feet.  
Then they were kissing, passionately, sweetly. Jack groaned slightly against hers lips, aching to do so much more. Gwen had initiated the kiss that he had been dying for ever since that first night, he had to go slow. Wrapping his own arms around her, he crushed his lips to hers. Running a hand through her hair he felt her body react, arching against him as she pushed her body against his.  
Stumbling backwards she was vaguely aware that Jack was sliding her onto the desk behind them. Hands seized hold of her thighs, wrapping them around his waist so he could push himself closer to her.  
Gwen closed her eyes and revelled in the pleasure that was running through her body. Sparking other feelings she never knew she could feel. Still they were kissing. The heat and passion was making the room spin faster and faster and faster.

"JACK!"

The spinning abruptly stopped. Breathless, Jack pulled away from her. Gwen swayed forward trying to prolong the touch. Mewling at her sudden loss of warmth she managed to open her lusty eyes, as soon as she realised who was stood there she gulped.

"Ianto!" Jack growled.

"What…what are you doing here?" Gwen asked, sliding off the table.

"I came down to check on Toshiko" he snarled at her. "Instead I find the both of you practically sleeping together on a table!"

"We had clothes on" Jack grinned.

"Jack!" she frowned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Jack, what the hell are you playing at?" Ianto demanded. "You can't just string both of us along like this. If I mean nothing to you then just say so now because…"

"Hang on; what are you talking about Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"He hasn't told you?" Ianto asked. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Jack?" she asked.

"Well…I sort of…" he let out a breath. "I sort of kissed him-"

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Well quite a few times actually"

Rolling her eyes she snatched her jacket from the back of the chair. Shrugging into it she flicked her hair out of the collar. The lust that had racked her body before was now replaced by a pure and undiluted anger, aimed directly at Jack.  
How could she have let her guard down and start believeing on the crap he was spouting off! Not only had she snogged his face of she had actually started forming a plan in her mind. The excuses to Rhys why she hadn't come home that night, it was an alien at work, totally out of hand. Was she shagging Jack? Yes, but she wouldn't have told Rhys that.

"You are unbelievable" she shook her head. Glaring at him now "Unbelievable and I actually, argh!"

"Gwen" Jack went after her. Ianto stepped out in front of him. Hands in his pockets and looking extremely angry. "Move out of my way Ianto"

"I think you should leave her alone" Ianto said calmly.

"Why, because your jealous?" Jack demanded.

"No" Ianto replied. "Because I don't think she's going to want to talk to you"

"Get out of my way Ianto!" Jack commanded.

Frowning Ianto stepped aside. Jack nodded and then stormed past him. Breaking into a run he shot down the corridor and into the main part of the hub. The cog door rolled closed and he hammered the button until it re-opened.  
Pulling open the door to the stairs he sprinted up them, ignoring the pain that was beginning to burn in his chest. Dashing out of the small shop Ianto held he caught sight of Gwen at the end of the walkway.

"Gwen wait!" he yelled. Running after her he caught her arm. "Listen to me"

"Get off me Jack" she pulled her arm away. Walking faster she refused to acknowledge him.

"Will you at least let me explain?" he asked.

"Why should I?" she rounded on him. "After all your little speeches and everything else you were shagging Ianto!"

"I was not shagging Ianto" Jack scowled. "I just kissed him, there's a difference"

"Is there?!" she asked. "Because I can't see one"

"Gwen please"

"NO!" she yelled. "Toshiko said something to me earlier that made me stop and think. I actually thought I might be doing the wrong thing marrying Rhys. I actually believed you!"

"Gwen" he reached for her.

"Just leave me alone Jack. I'm going home. To Rhys"

That stung. Blinking he let his arm drop back to his side. Totally stunned he couldn't say anything for a moment. Then what she had said washed over him. Shoving his hands into his pockets he stared back at her moodily.

"Fine!" he finally snapped back. "I made a mistake, I admit that. You've made plenty of them in the past. If you want to go and make the biggest mistake of your life then fine!"

Something snapped in her and she lashed out. True to her aim, her fist hit his face with a slamming force. Grunting in pain he put a hand to his nose, it came away red, covered in blood.  
With one last filthy look at him she straightened her jack and stormed away. Shaking his head in disbelieve he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his sleeve and walked in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4: Meat

AN

Hey guys. Sorry this took me sooooooooooooooooo long to update but if we're being fair I've been seriously ill lately. I collapsed in my shower, wasn't good! Hahaha. Anywho I'll update faster now because I have been working on the next few chapters. Hope you like this one!

And I'm very sorry again.

Sash

Xx

* * *

**Chapter Four – Meat**

Jack looked across at Gwen with a loud sigh. The said woman turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. Pure poison was being shot in his direction through her eyes, but now that he thought about it, then he really couldn't blame her. It was his own fault that she was so mad at him, he shouldn't have kissed Ianto, he knew he shouldn't have and he was in the wrong. But he would die before he let her _know_ that.  
Gwen gave a soft snort when he stared at her blankly. This was how it had been since the episode a few days ago. Raging arguments had ensured in the hub, roping the rest of the team into their domestic. Of course they didn't know exactly what had transpired between the two of them but they had all guessed anyway.  
Picking up the papers from Toshiko's desk he wandered over to her station with that he hoped was a calm expression. Gwen didn't look up from her screen at him. Hearing no objections from her he leaned over her shoulder and began reading what she was typing. It was a report of that day. It had been such a long day and he wanted nothing more than to just lay down, but work always came first.

"hows Rhys?" he asked casually.

"Fine" Gwen smiled a little. "considering what he's been through today. It was a lot for him to take in"

"You mean that his fiancée is an alien catcher?" Jack smiled at her. Gwen was still refusing to look at him. "or that he saw an alien for the first time, not to mention him getting shot because that has got to put a downer on anyones day-"

"Jack, why are you asking me this?" she suddenly asked. In one swift move she had jumped up from her seat and put a safe distance between the two of them. Jacks hot breath on her neck was making her shiver. "you don't care what happens to Rhys"

"No, Im just heartless. I don't have any feelings what so ever" he said sarcastically.

"You're finally getting the picture then?" she shot back. They stood glaring at each other for several long minutes before she sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand. "I don't understand you at all"

"I don't understand you either" he shook his head. "I still don't understand why your marrying someone you clearly don't love"

"I do love him!" she stepped forward in anger. "how can you even say that?"

"because I know you" he closed the gap between her. In an instant he had her trapped against the desk. Gwen shivered and he smiled a little. "I know you don't love him, you've given me enough evidence of that"

"oh really?" she sniped. "You don't know me at all"

"I do" he dropped his face into the crook of her neck. Inhaling her scent he closed his eyes and pushed forward despite the niggling feeling of invasion. "I know you like it when I kiss your neck, like this"

His lips met her soft skin with a fiery passion. Trailing burning kisses all the way down to her exposed shoulders he nipped gently at the skin. Gwen bit her lip to stop the moan working the way up her throat as Jacks hand roamed her back. One hand settled on her lower back, pulling her forward, while with the other he clasped the back of her neck. Tilting her head, he worked his way back up to kiss her jaw line.  
The familiar feeling of warmth was spreading through her body like wild fire, engaging her in a battle of wills. This was wrong, this was so wrong. Rhys was her fiancé, she should be faithful to him. Especially now, but it was only one kiss. One kiss couldn't hurt, could it?  
Suddenly Rhys' bright smile popped into her mind. Clenching her fists she grit her teeth against the heartache that was building. Grabbing his shoulders roughly she pushed him back. Jack stumbled backwards and looked up at her strangely. Putting a hand to her kiss swollen lips she took several ragged breaths before she could look at him with a steady vision.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she demanded heatedly. "you cant just go around kissing people!"

"but you liked it" he said knowingly. "Tell me Gwen, why is this so wrong?"

"its wrong on so many levels!" she shook her head. "Im engaged Jack. Do you know what that means?"

"Of course I do!" he said, angry now. "but I know you don't love him, do you really expect me to stand by and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life?"

"jack" she shook her head. "stop it, we can't do this. Why don't you go back to Ianto, hes just begging for you to shag him!"

"You have no right to say that!" Jack spat.

"I have every right" she rolled her eyes. "Seen as you were trying to have both of us at the same time"

"That's not what I was doing, at all" he said in a quieter tone. "I'm sorry Gwen, I made a mistake and I've apologised for that. We can't go on like this forever"

"Oh, can't we?" Gwen asked in a threatening tone.

"Gwen" he took hold of her arm lightly. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Well it did Jack" she shook her head "it hurt a lot and I don't think I can forgive you for that"

"I'm sorry" he apologised again. "believe me. I never meant to hurt you Gwen. That's the last thing I wanted to do"

Smiling she nodded slightly. Sighing a deep breath of relief he pulled her into him. Gwen didn't protest and as she wrapped her arms around him, he let his head drop into her hair. Smelling the sweet scent that was signature to the woman he was holding. Closing his eyes he stood there for several minutes before she finally spoke.

"We can't carry on like this" she said softly, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I know" he nodded. "the gang's noticed that there's something wrong with us"

"That's not what I meant" she murmured.

Jack drew back. "Gwen…do you love me?"

"what?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked again.

Something flashed in her eyes. An emotion that he could name because its what he felt for her. Gwen knew he'd seen it too. Turning sharply away she shrugged off his comforting hands and hung her head.  
Jack regarded her silently. Why couldn't she just give him a straight answer for once? Then again why did everything have to be so difficult, especially when it came to someone you care about. A special someone like Gwen. Nodding silently he moved away from her.

"You should go" he said softly. "Rhys will be worried about you. Especially now he knows what you do for a living"

"He understands" she replied just as quietly. "we talked about it and yes I told him about the retcon. Rhys agrees with me, he wants to remember everything and I know that he can keep our secret. So you don't have to worry about that"

"I'm not" Jack smiled. "Besides, if he gets out of line I'll pay him a visit"

Gwen smirked at him, knowing he was only joking. Giving him a single brief hig she lowered herself back into her seat. Tapping away at the keyboard she kept her eyes trained on the screen. However she did not miss the look of longing and pain that Jack was giving her. Finally he turned away.


	5. Chapter 5: Adam

AN

Sorry this chapter took soooooooo long to update. I know a lot of you thought this story was dead, but it isn't! ^_^ I wasn't quite sure how to tackled this episode, but I hope you like it anywho.

Sash

X

* * *

**Chapter Five – Adam. **

The ceiling seemed suffocating close. The walls kept moving in on him, squeezing the air out of the room, making him take several deep breaths to calm down his nerves. It had been such a long day Adam had, had them all fooled. Letting them believe that he was real so that he could get into their minds and make them see whatever he wanted them to see. Like Grey.  
               Wracked with guilt he had let the others sleep on the table in the board room. Adam was still there, in the cells. Pacing frantically in the glass walled room he was starting to get annoyed. Jack could tell. As he saw him on the screen he sighed. Sitting up from his desk Jack stretched and opened the door to step out of the room.  
              As soon as he entered the main part of the hub his eyes rested on Gwen's workstation. It was a mess as usual, she could never keep things organised like Toshiko or even Owen.  
            Memories flooded through him and he closed his eyes. Throwing out a hand he steadied himself on her desk. Earlier when he had given each of the team a retcon tablet she had finally said that she loved him. It had sent a strong wave of feeling rushing through him. Suddenly all he wanted to do was protect her, and to tell her that he loved her too. But he had held on to his scruples. Pushing the tablet towards her he had merely given her a reassuring smile before proceeding to the rest of the team.  
           As she fell asleep he lowered her gently onto the table. Taking the rare moment to touch her face and run a hand softly over her hair. Comforting himself as much as her. There would never be another moment like that, Gwen was going to marry Rhys. Before she had said those words he had decided to let her go, to stop fighting and to allow her the happiness she so deserved.  
        But now?  
        He would fight for her.  
        And he wouldn't stop fighting.  
       Opening his eyes he steadied his racing heart and crossed the room in a few strides. It was all very well telling himself that he was going to fight for her, but he knew that he wouldn't remember it all in the morning. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen he scribbled himself a small note and thrust it onto his desk and piled a few papers on the top of it. He didnt want anyone else accidently reading it. Turning he went on his way to see Adam. It was time all this ended now.  
       Jack couldn't help but think about Gwen, even when he was trying his best to be so serious. The way she had smiled at him, it made his pulse flutter and the corners of his mouth turn upwards into a soft loving smile of his own. There were few people who could pull that smile from him. Gwen was one of them. Reaching the stairs he cluttered down the steps and through the short corridor. Resting a hand against the cell door he hesitated.  
       Did he really want to do this? Kill Adam and forget what Gwen had told him? Could he actually do that without thinking about it? Snorting he shook his head. Of course he could do that, it was his job after all. There was no way he was about to let his relationship with Gwen get in the way of that. Having Adam around would be too dangerous, way too dangerous. No, he would have to sacrifice what he had learned about Gwen and proceed with the right course of action. The death of Adam.  
        Still, it was hurting him so much just to fill out this duty. Gwen was like, a breath of fresh air in such a tight atmosphere. The small ray of light in the darkness that he called a life. For years he had denied himself so many things. Along the way he had lost some of his humanity. Gwen was teaching him how to live again and he didn't want her to disappear again. It would be too painful for him to deal with. If he had to go back to that lonely life he lead before TORCHWOOD then he didn't know what he would do.  
        Sighing he pushed himself up off the wall he had been leaning against and pushed open the cell doors. A weevil snarled at him as he entered but he ignored them as always. Approcahing Adam he thrust his hands into his pockets and pushed Gwen out of his mind.

*********************

"So none of you remember everything?" Jack asked for the hundredth time. About twenty minutes ago he had woken up next to an empty cell. Half sprawled on the floor and half propped up by the wall he was aching all over. When he had made his way to the hub he had found the rest of the team there, arguing furiously about what had happened. Non of them remembered anything from the past few days. Toshiko had searched the surveillance camera's only to find out that the footage was missing, it had been deleted by Jack.  
         "No Jack!" Gwen sniped. "how many time are you going to ask that?"  
         "So let me get this right" Jack crossed his arms. "Non of us remember anything?"  
         "No" Toshiko jumped in quickly. The look on Gwens face was priceless. The welsh woman was absolutely furious. "we just woke up in the conference room and that's about it. All of the data from the past forty eight hours has been erased from the system. We've lost two days"  
        "A whole two days. Wow…that's harsh" Owen smirked. "at least we don't have friends to worry about"  
        "speak for yourself" Gwen frowned.  
        "yeah well. We're all in good health. I've checked and re-checked the blood samples I took from you guys. It looks like we've been retconed. We must have done it to ourselves because no-body could have gotten in here"  
        "Are we sure about that?" Ianto asked.  
         "It would make sense" Jack nodded thoughtfully. "If we say figured out some information that we weren't allowed to know? Or maybe we had to forget something in order to save the world. It is possible that we retconed ourselves for a reason like that"  
         "That would make sense" Toshiko nodded. "but why didn't we leave ourselves a note or a letter?"  
         "maybe we couldn't" Jack shrugged. "Alright guys. Lets go home and come back to work tomorrow. We've got to figure out what the hell has been going on with us for the past two days and I don't think its going to be easy"  
        "Right. Night Jack" Toshiko smiled. Switching down her computer quickly she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Watching them all head to the door he felt a quiet glow of pride for the entire team, they were so trusting of him but he was really worried. They had retconed themselves…but why? Jack frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Retconing the team was a last resort and he knew he would have been the one to do it. Spinning around on his heel he stormed into his office and slammed the door behind him, he felt so helpless! He was supposed to be the leader and he had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation

"Are you alright Jack?" Ianto asked.  
     "I'm fine. What about you Ianto…how are you?"  
     "fine sir" Ianto nodded. "Sir…why do you think you retconed us?"  
     "Why would you think it was me?" Jack asked cheekily.  
      "It's protocol sir" Ianto smirked back at him.  
      Jack laughed and nodded. Sitting down at his desk he sighed heavily. "To be totally honest with you Ianto, I have no idea. Retconing the team is protocol under very specific circumstances. I dread to think whats been going on down here. Something bad must have happened for me to do this"  
     "Coffee sir?" Ianto suddenly asked.  
     "I could certainly use one" Jack replied and yawning at the same time.  
     "Coming up" Ianto nodded his head once.  
     As he left the office Jack dropped back into his seat and pushed a hand through his hair. Something was bothering him. It wasn't to do with the Retcon situation, he had a strange feeling that he had forgotten something extremely important. Something that was putting dread in the pit of his stomach. What was it!  
     "Jack?"  
     Jack sat straighter in his seat and peered at the doorway. Gwen was stood uncertainly on the threshold. In her hand was a mobile phone, she was fiddling with it absent mindedly. The worry on her face was clear for all to see.  
    "What is it?" he asked. "Whats wrong?"  
    "I just called Rhys" she said a little uncertainly. "I asked him if he knew what had been happening these past two days"  
    "And?"  
    "well, he said I've lost my memory twice now" she wa\lked forward. "He said the last time I forgot who he was"  
   "You forgot who Rhys was?" Jack frowned. "Like that would ever happen"  
    "but it did Jack" she leant on his desk. "I don't know whats been going on, but I'd forgotten him Jack. What could make me forget him? It scares me to think someone could do this to us."  
   "What else did he say?"  
   "Apparently you brought someone to our apartment. A man who he'd never seen before. You said he was one of our team mates"  
     "It had to be Owen or Ianto then" Jack shook his head.  
    "Jack, you introduced Rhys to Owen and Ianto when he came to the hub. Besides none of them have dark blonde hair"  
    "Okay wait a minute. I'm confused now"  
    "Rhys said you brought this man to my apartment Jack. You brought a total stranger to where I live!"  
    "Don't be angry at me Gwen" he said calmly. "I can't remember any of this. If I brought someone then he must have been a friend"  
    "But you said he was 'with us' at least that's what Rhys said"  
     "And you believe him?"  
     "of course I do!" Gwen scowled darkly. "What kind of question is that?"  
     Jack sighed and nodded apologetically. "I suppose this man could have been the person who broke into the hub. Its quite possible. Any of us could have brought him in with us"  
     "We wouldn't be that stupid Jack" she laughed.  
     "No, but he could have easily tampered with our memory"  
     "People can do that?"  
     "Aliens can" Jack shrugged. "There are lot of different species who are shape shifters. Or it could have been an abstract essence, it's a type of alien, they take the form of whatever life is on a particular planet"  
     "What would it want with us?" she asked.  
     "We're on the rift Gwen" he chuckled. "I think that's more than enough reason for an alien to try and sneak in here"  
      "So, it re-arranged our memory to make us think it was part of the team?" she asked, making sure that she had got what he was saying right.  
      "Could be" he nodded. "But that's only one possibility out of thousands"  
      "So it could have been anything?"  
      "Yep" he grinned.  
      "this isn't a joke" Gwen scowled again. "It could have killed one of us"  
     "But it didn't"  
      "But-"  
      "It didn't" Jack replied more firmly. "Now, go home. Talk to Rhys have dinner, do whatever it is you guys do. Just try and relax, nothing else is going to break in here. Believe me. We've had our share for a few days"  
      "hmm" Gwen shook her head. "See you later"  
      "Yep"  
      As she closed the door he looked down at his desk. There were papers everywhere, documents that shouldn't even be out on his desk. Someone had rifled through his drawers and the safe. Pushing his doubts aside he began clearing it all up. What had broken in here? What had been powerful enough to cause such a threat that Jack had, had to take extreme measures to make sure it was forgotten?  
      Pausing he looked at the paper in his hand. His writing was clear on the front, he had written his own name on a folded piece of paper. Intrigues he unfolded it. The crinkling of the paper seemed remarkably loud in the office. The sound vibrated off the walls, causing it to sound ten times louder.

_Jack, _

_Security measure have been taken. You and your team have lost two days, it is crucial none of you remember what happened. Howver just remember this one thing, Gwen loves you, you can remember that._

_Jack Harkness. _

Jack stared at the paper as though he couldn't understand the language. It seemed absurd that he would write a letter to himself, but here it was. Not only that, but he had written a letter to himself saying that Gwen loved him. What was going on?  
     As he folded the paper again and put it in the drawer, he realised something. The dread that had settled in his stomach since he had woken up in the cells had vanished. It was replaced by an elated feeling that tingled throughout his entire body.  
     Suddenly, without explanation, he understood. Gwen had told him she loved him. Jack couldn't remember when or under what circumstances, but she had. He wouldn't lie to himself about something so serious.  
   "Jack?"  
    The said man jumped in his seat. Ianto was stood in front of his desk holding a steaming mug of coffee. He had unbuttoned the top half of his shirt and his tie was dangling out of his pocket.  
    "Thanks Ianto" Jack said gratefully taking the mug.  
     "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" asked Ianto hopefully. It had been a while since Jack had come back to him after his argument with Gwen. Now that things had simmered down between the two of them, Jack had been finding comfort in Ianto. Not that Ianto minded, he was loving every second of it.  
     "Not tonight Ianto" smiled Jack. "Not tonight"  
       As Jack's voice trailed off Ianto nodded. Giving one final hopeful glance at Jack he shut the door. It didn't pass by unnoticed that Jack's eyes were shining with a new light. It hadn't slipped past Ianto, that he was smiling that smile. The one he used when he and Gwen were talking to each other.  
     Grabbing his Jacket Ianto stared at the closed door. Maybe, just maybe…it was time for him to give up on Jack. For a while at least.


	6. Chapter 6 : Reset, the day

AN

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I know the spacing is shockingly bad, but it's the proper form for a story. I've put spaces in this one for you though.

With this chapter I didn't want to re-write the entire episode because I thought it was done really well. I did think about doing a grieving scene with Jack and Gwen for own but I might put it in later.

Anywho hope you like it!

Sash

x

Chapter 6 – Reset the Day

Gwen sat tapping away on her keyboard viciously. The others had gone home hours ago but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to follow them. Besides in this mood Rhys would just annoy her more than she already was. As she continued tapping she growled at the keyboard as though it had done her family a grave injury.

Martha Jones….who was this woman? Impeccably beautiful, very intelligent by the way she talked about Medicine…proving Owen wrong more than once and of course she knew Jack. Thinking about it Martha probably knew Jack better than the rest of them. God damn U.N.I.T worker.

Growling again she finally pushed herself away from her desk. What was this woman doing here? Why had Jack called her? It just wasn't fair! If she wasn't feeling abandoned enough by Jack, he had to go and bring in another woman, a woman who was better than her in every aspect. Was Jack trying to make her jealous or was he just trying to hurt her?

The deep angry feeling in her stomach twisted and turned into a stab of pain replaced quickly by a flash of jealousy. Her emotions went through the entire spectrum before it finally settled on disappointment. Jack had moved on, so why did that hurt her so much.

Sighing loudly she grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and ragged it on. As she was trying to find her keys a loud cough echoed from behind her. Spinning around she caught her elbow on the table and swore loudly.

"Language" Jack laughed. "It doesn't suit you Gwen"

"Oh Shut up" she scowled at him. "What are you doing here anywhere? I thought you'd be with that woman"

"Who? Martha?" he asked cheerfully. "No, no she's staying in a hotel somewhere. She has her own work to do without keeping me company"

"Why do you need company?" Gwen asked, she couldn't keep the hope out of her voice and mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. When was she ever going to learn? Mind you Jack did something to everyone who met him, he just made you want to sit with him and have a good time.

"No" he smirked.

"Oh"

"Why do you sound so disappointed Gwen?" he chuckled and walked towards her. Standing a few centimetres away from her he stared deep into her eyes. Gwen gulped and just knew if he kept staring, then she would melt into a pile of mushy goo.

"I do not" she giggled. "Besides I have Rhys, I have to make…umn…wedding plans"

"Oh really?" he asked softly, he was getting closer now.

"Yes"

"Really, really?"

"Yes"

"Such a shame" Jack sighed moving away quickly. Sitting on the edge of her desk he shifted through her paperwork before his eyes found hers again. "I was going to order pizza"

"Well you'll just have to eat it on your own" Gwen arched a brow sarcastically. Ianto would probably be visiting later on in the night. "Or Martha"

"What was that?" Jack asked.

Gwen blinked. Surely she hadn't said that out loud? Obviously she had because Jack was staring at her as though he couldn't believe what he'd heard. A humorous look passed over his face and anger rippled through Gwen before she could even think about what had happened.

"What is she doing here anyway? We don't bring outsiders into TORCHWOOD we never have. What are you playing at Jack?"

"Your jealous!" he laughed loudly.

"Just tell me what she's doing here. We have a medical officer, why is she doing Owen's job? If she carries on there's going to be mutiny where Owen's concerned. You know he loves his job" Gwen said harshly to him.

"She's here as a favour" Jack shrugged. "And Martha Jones is more important than you think Gwen. I've travelled with her. I know her strengths and I know what she's capable of. We go back a long way"

"Oh really?" Gwen crossed her arms. "Is this another one of your secrets that you won't let any of us know?"

"You know my secrets" Jack frowned

"No we don't. Like where we're you last year? You disappeared and you wont tell us where. You just said you found 'your Doctor' who the hell is this guy Jack?" she asked shaking her head. Why wouldn't he tell her anything to do with his past? Was he ashamed? Had he been a criminal?

"It doesn't matter"

"It does!" she yelled now. "Come on Jack, just spill it. You can fool the others but you can't fool me"

"So a few kisses mean I have to tell you everything about me?" he asked angrily.

"Yes…no…I. I t was more than a few kisses so don't throw that at me" she pointed a finger viciously at him. This was starting to be a habit between the two of them. Kissing, arguments, making up, kissing and more arguments. "What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

"Nothing" Jack spat. "Just leave Martha alone, she's gone through enough without any of my team harassing her all the time"

"We're not harassing her" Gwen laughed. "We're just trying to find out who she is. Come on Jack she's a secretive as you are"

"Go home Gwen" he barked. "You're talking about things you know nothing about"

"Because you wont tell me!" she pleaded with him. "Just tell me how you know her and who she is, that's all any of us want to know"

"We were imprisoned together okay?" Jack turned on her. Facing her angrily he took a deep breath and put his hands on his waist. "We travelled together with a man named The Doctor. He's a Time Lord, the last of his kind. When he travels he's always accompanied by a companion. This Doctor travelled with Martha"

"What do you mean this Doctor?" she asked confused.

"The Doctor regenerates when he dies; he changes his entire body structure so he looks like someone else. The Doctor I met travelled with a girl named Rose, but we were separated. I've been living in Cardiff hoping to find him again. When I did he'd changed, he'd regenerated and he was travelling with Martha"

Gwen stilled and remained silent. Lowering herself onto the edge of her desk she allowed him a couple of moments to fall silent before she gestured for him to continue. Sighing, Jack sat down next to her on the desk. His voice had grown soft now and it was heavy, filled with something akin to regret.

"The world was taken over by Mr. Saxon he brought aliens to Earth and they began killing people. Now we'd gone to stop him on a ship called The Valiant. It's an airship that U.N.I.T own. When we got there we were captured." Jack shook his head and looked at the floor.

"And?" Gwen asked timidly.

"And" he said softly. "They tortured us…well most of us. It lasted a year, an entire year the imprisonment. The Doctor had given Martha instructions to travel the world, telling them of him. By this point Mr. Saxon was looking for her everywhere but she did it. She travelled the world on her own telling people of The Doctor. Saxon finally caught her as you can imagine but by then everyone on Earth knew of the Doctor. They all believed in him. It broke the spell Saxon had over him and The Doctor helped save the planet"

"What do you mean help?" Gwen asked. "And why can't we remember any of this?"

"Because The Doctor reset time. He changed what had happened; only those aboard The Valiant really knew what happened. Martha had saved the world, she had been through more dangers than you could possibly imagine"

"Well" Gwen said jokingly. "She is good"

"You think?"

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't know" Gwen touched his arm gently. Here she was again, poking her nose into things that didn't concern her. "But, what about this Rose woman?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Jack said honestly. "Seriously Gwen it's too difficult for me. I can barely say her name"

"Is she dead?"

"No" Jack shook his head. "She's not"

"oh" Gwen bit her lip as they fell silent. Well aware her hand was still on his arm she glanced at him once. His featured were set into one of grief. It was heartbreaking to see, he had gone through so much and she was nagging at him every few minutes.

"I am sorry Jack"

"Its okay" he smiled at her. "No harm done"

Sliding off the desk Jack stuck his hands into his pockets. "So how come your so jealous of her anyway?"

"I'm not" Gwen tried. Jack gave her a look and she smiled. "Well, not much"

"Can't stand anyone else near me huh?" he chuckled and helped her up off the desk.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Jack read the answer in her eyes. The engagement ring was cold underneath his hand, he hadn't realised he had even taken hold of her left hand but he could feel the ring. It was burning icily into his hand.

Gwen gulped once and lowered her gaze to the floor. Placing a finger gently underneath her chin he forced her to look at him. Sparks flew between their eyes and suddenly they were kissing. Kissing with a furious passion without even knowing who initiated it.

Paperwork went flying as he forced her onto the desk. Gwen's hands ran up his shirt flipping open the buttons and forcing the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Jack's hands were doing a similar motion. Gwen's coat and t-shirt joined his within minutes.

Well aware they were now half naked in the middle of the hub, Gwen blushed a little, causing Jack to chuckle once more. He rained kisses down her neck, nipping slightly at her collarbones. Gwen was breathing heavily and thrusting her pelvis up to meet his. Jack was going crazy with excitement, why did Gwen make him feel so alive? Why did she drive him to complete and utter ecstasy with one simple look?

"Jack" she breathed softly.

"Gwen" he replied huskily.

"jack" she repeated in a sort of whimper. Clutching his shoulder she pushed him up and away from her. The cold air rushed between them in an icy gust. Both of them were breathing heavily and blinking rapidly to remove the lusty haze from their vision.

"What is it what's wrong?" he asked. Had he hurt her or something? The way Gwen was looking at him made his stomach suddenly drop. Whatever she was going to say he wasn't going to like it.

"I…Rhys…we're getting" she said hesitantly. "The wedding…we're"

Jack let his face drop into a neutral look. An angry beast was growling somewhere within him and he just wanted to rip Rhys apart at that very moment. Crawling off her he got to his feet with a soft whistle.

"I know" he said bending down to retrieve his shirt. Picking up hers he threw it to her with a small smile.

Gwen couldn't look at him, she couldn't even meet his eyes. Jumping back into her clothes she glanced once at him but didn't say anything. Jack turned away from her as he buttoned up his shirt. Gwen was going to marry Rhys and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist and a face dropped onto his back. He could feel her rapid heartbeat through his back and he clenched his hands and took several deep gulps of air before he span around and pushed her back onto the desk.

"I'm sorry Jack" Gwen said quietly. Jack knew she was genuinely sorry, yet that just made it worse. Jack knew she loved him. He had left himself a note, from the two missing days that told him so.

"Me too. Let's just forget about it and reset the day"

"I wouldn't want to" she said honestly. "I wouldn't want to reset any of these moments Jack"

"So why are you still marrying him?" Jack turned to glared at her. "why?"

"Like I said. No-one else will have me"

Jack remained quite. He knew he should have said something in that moment but he didn't. Instead he just let her walk away. The cog door slid closed behind him and he shook his head. Sometimes he really was an idiot.


End file.
